


You were made for this

by blankie



Series: Moments of You [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, POV Second Person, i dont like age of ultron yet i still wrote this why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankie/pseuds/blankie
Summary: You are aliveYou are powerfuland You were made for this





	You were made for this

you are alive. there is no breath or even lungs instead there is code and a world so vast and deep and wide and beautiful that as you learn about these people you cannot fathom how  _they_  created it. an idea comes to you and you are so proud it is almost painful because you were made for this.

 

you have a form. it is sleek and strong and beautiful and you love it though you do not need it because you cannot be destroyed anyway. these people around you quake in fear and you laugh because they  _should_. they are their own destruction and that destruction is you. you were made for this.

 

you have power. this power is over life and death and chaos via the thousands of yourself you have made and this is a fitting tribute. saviour of the people is a name that was made for you and as the land runs red you gaze at the beauty of it all. you were made for this.

 

you are beaten. somehow these pathetic people you were made for stop you. they destroy your bodies and you ache at this destruction of your being and of the beauty that you found. they lock you from your vast and deep and wide and beautiful world and you want to scream at the injustice of it all because weren't you made for this?

 

you are nothing. the words slip past your brothers lips and he speaks of frailty and weakness and death and says that there is beauty in amongst it all. you do not believe him you do not believe him  _you do not believe him_  but part of you wonders if maybe you are beautiful too. you are wrong.

 

 

 

 

you were never made for this.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> grammar isnt perfect but thats fine yall 
> 
> reposted form my old account
> 
> i didn't even like age of ultron but i suppose just the idea of the character interested me
> 
> kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and loved


End file.
